Perfect Valentines Day
by Trent'sGirl
Summary: every thing that can go work does this valentines day k to be safe


** This is a little funny story about having faults of a valentine's day. Hope you have a great one. Happy Valentine's Day! (Sorry for spelling and if it bad) ~=time breaks I don't own characters with names or the song clip but Diana**

Planning a perfect date is hard. Planning a valentine's date is harder. But planning a perfect valentine's date is impossible. Well, I'm going to try and do the impossible. So, I need to keep this as simple as possible. I got dress and started this mess.

First, I need to pick up the cholate cover strawberry. I pull my 2004 gold Silverado into the small edible arrangements. I got out and walk inside. There was a bald headed, white, muscly male at the front counter as I walk up. "How may I help you sir." He asks. "I'm picking up an order for Banks." He type on his computer for a bit. "Sorry, there's no order for Banks. If you like to place one we can put it in." "I put it in last week." "Well sir, it is not in the system." "Can I speak with a manger?" "YOU ARE TINY SIR! THE COMPUTER SAYS YOU DIDN'T PLACE ONE THEN YOU DIDN'T PLACE ONE!" He turn around and when to the back of the store. I left with a feeling my day was going to get worse.

I drove for three hours to get to the closes flower store those sales my dates favorite roses. I park, get out, and walk into the place. As I enter, I get hit with the loveliest smell in the world. I walk to the smell. I came to a small section filled with white, close flowers. "Those, my dear lad, are moon lily." I jump at the voice. I turn around and there stood a short, hump back older lady with black circle lens glasses. "They smell lovely." "Yes they are. I'm out of all my roses." "How you…" She cut me off. "Most people, that why they came to my shop on the day of love. Try getting the lass, a different one of a kind flower, one she never sees again." She handed me a unbloom moon lily and push me out the glass door. "The love in the thought, not the item." "Thanks, I think." I jump in my truck, lay the flower in the seat and drove off.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR HOSTESS DIDN'T PUT MY REVIETION DOWN!" "We are sorry sir, the hostess didn't write it down and we can get you in. If you want next time you are here, your table gets dessert for free." "Fine." "Sorry, for the inconventist, Mr. Banks." The owner hangs up. This is a total frailer. Nothing when right but how can it gets worse. "Right?" 'Baby, just look at us. All this time and still in love…' I pick up my iPhone 4s. "Hello." "Trent, I can't make it to our date." "Why, Diana." "I will be honest will you. Chunk, star quarter back, asks me out." YOU ARE BLOWING ME OFF FOR ANOTHER DATE!" "Yes." "HOW COULD YOU, I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND, SO SHOULD YOU SPENT VALITINES DAY WITH ME!" "But it's with …" "Why that matter, this relatiship is over." I hung up and throw my phone. "I raise you better than this." "Sorry, mom. Are you free tonight?" "Am now." "Good, the neighbor needs you to watch her kids." "Why can't her eldest watch them?" "She is too sick to watch them. So you are. End of Story."

"Thank you for doing this. Have Tai and Matt in bed by ten." I look at the two little boys. The nine year old, tan skin, brown hair boy and eight year old, light skin, blonde hair boy look up at me. "So, what you boys want to do?" They ran into the living room and conture playing call of duty. I sat on the black leather couch behind the boys. "Sorry, we took your night away from you. I needed the help because all this baby drama getting to me." I look at her. Her long blonde hair curve around her side so it lays on the small bump of her pale belly. Her blue eyes look at me. The next thing I know she lending over the chair arm vomiting. "Sorry." "It's ok. Want a flower?" She nods her head. I pull the now bloom moon lily out of my pocket. I gave it to her. "Thank you."

I spent the rest of the night talking with her and owning Tai and Matt at call of duty. I had a great time, even doe none of this was plan. I guess a perfect valentine's day is just having fun with someone or ones you care about. That old lady was right. This was a perfect valentine's day ever.

** HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! HOPE YOU HAVE FUN FILL VALENTINE'S DAY! JUST REMEMER THE PRICE,PLACE, OR GIFTS DON'T MAKE THE DAY PERFECT ITS BEING WITH SOMEONE YOU LOVE OR CARE ABOUT! I'M OUT FOR NOW! MAY CUPID HIT YOU!**


End file.
